Lenny Dexter
Leonard "Lenny the Limp" Isaac DexterBlake Dexter ICA File Trailer, also known as Limp Dick Lenny or just Limp Dick, is a new character introduced in Hitman: Absolution and the son of the main antagonist in the game. Official PlayStation Magazine (article 1). Background ''Hitman: Absolution'' Currently, little is known about Lenny apart from his affiliation with Dexter Industries and that he is the son of Blake Dexter. Lenny accompanied Wade (who had a lot of reservations about letting him tag along) during the kidnapping of Victoria from the Rosewood Orphanage, during which he accidentally killed Sister Mary. After Wade was eliminated by 47, Lenny kidnapped Victoria and brought her back to his hometown of Hope, South Dakota, for his father. Following these events, 47 tracked down Lenny and his gang members. Once the rest of the Cougars had been dealt with, 47 kidnapped Lenny and forced him to dig a grave in the middle of a barren desert, whilst questioning him on the location of Victoria. Once Lenny tells 47 of Victoria's location, the player is given the choice of killing Lenny (either by shooting him or the explosives he hides behind) or letting him live, presumably to die from dehydration. Either way, Lenny doesn't reappear in the game. Trivia * He walks with a limp. Hence the name "Lenny the Limp". Actual erectile dysfunction is, as yet, unconfirmed. * He is Wade's second-in-command. * He is the leader of the Hope Cougars, a small-time gang in the town of Hope, South Dakota. * Has a couple of tattoos on both arms and one on his lower back. * He may be bisexual or homosexual; in the End of the Road mission, he'll offer to give 47 "a real good reach-around" in exchange for sparing his life, though this could just be out of desperation. He also has a bunch of books in his room in Blackwater Park with titles like "How To Meet Girls." * Despite having come face to face with 47 once earlier, he will not recognize him if he is in a barber disguise, even with his face visible. * If the player left Lenny alive in the desert, you will get the achievement: "Not Worth It." * If the player decides to leave Lenny alive in the desert, Lenny will continue to speak during the 'Lost and Found' menu, stating that he was once a cub scout, along with miscellaneous dialogue. It is the only mission in the game with a voiceover during the end-of-mission menu. * If the player shoots the five vultures (while they are in the air) in "End of the Road," Lenny will walk closer to 47 and stand in the middle of the road, where he will be hit and killed by a speeding ice cream truck. * In Blackwater Park, his bedroom contains half-eaten Pop Tarts, a pickup artist guide titled Get the Girls You Want, a bong, and a sniper rifle with a nearby tally of how many pigeons he's shot. * In the mission Birdie's Gift, you can see his name on the contest scoreboard. He apparently used a derringer (which you can find on his corpse in End of the Road) and scored 129, significantly lower than all but one other contestants. Gallery wade.jpg|Lenny seen with Wade during the Rosewood Orphanage break in. LennyDexter.jpg Lenny Dexter File Photo.png|The Hope Cougars leader, Lenny Dexter. Lenny target details.png|Target details for Lenny Dexter. 47barberwithlenny.jpg|47 about to give Lenny a close shave. References de:Lenny Dexter Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:VIPs Category:Hitman: Absolution targets Category:Optional targets